onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Toko
|occupation = Kamuro |affiliation = Kozuki Hiyori |age = Over 6 }} Toko is a little girl who lives in the Flower Capital of Wano Country and works as a kamuro for the courtesan Komurasaki. Appearance Toko is a little girl with a large head and eyes. She has relatively short pink hair that slopes down into points at the sides. She wears a red kimono with a dotted blue belt around the waist. Personality Toko constantly laughs, even when she cries in sadness, and likes to make jokes when she is happy, especially about her name. She is a very friendly little girl who is grateful, as shown when she thanked Sanji for feeding her soba noodles. She usually takes her job seriously, but was willing to be late to her courtesan's procession to try the soba. Her cheerful and fun-loving nature also led her to disregard danger as she laughed uncontrollably at Orochi during his banquet despite the consequences. She also continued to laugh nonstop even when Orochi held her at sword point, threatening to kill her. Relationships Kozuki Hiyori While Hiyori was the oiran Komurasaki, Toko served as her kamuro. Hiyori is very affectionate with her, as she was worried when the latter went off to try Sanji's famous soba without informing her. She tried to defend Toko from Orochi when the shogun tried to kill her for laughing at him, which led to Komurasaki getting "killed" by Kyoshiro. Hiyori tried to protect Toko again when Orochi sent an assassin after her and fled the Flower Capital with her. Toko also knew the truth about Hiyori and her lineage as she said it's their secret. Her cheerful and bright personality helped Hiyori to push forward. History Wano Country Arc Toko went to a soba stand in the Flower Capital operated by Sanji, but after receiving her soba, the bowl was knocked out of her hands by some thugs from the Kyoshiro Family who were attempting to intimidate Sanji. Toko ran into a nearby alley and came out after Sanji and Franky had beaten the thugs, and to her delight, Sanji gave her another bowl of soba. After finishing the soba, Toko ran off to join Komurasaki in her procession through the Flower Capital. Toko and Komurasaki went to Orochi Castle to partake in the shogun Orochi's banquet. When Orochi started talking about the return of Kozuki Oden's Nine Red Scabbards, Toko overheard the other guests making fun of him and was unable to stop herself from laughing. Orochi then attacked her with his sword, and when Komurasaki stepped in to defend her, Toko was carried away by the geisha Nico Robin, whom she had met at the soba stand. As Orochi was going beserk in the banquet hall, Toko begged Robin to help Komurasaki, but Robin was more preoccupied with protecting Toko. Upon seeing Brook's spirit form, Toko screamed in terror and fainted. After Kyoshiro struck down Komurasaki, Orochi pursued Toko and Robin until Nami unleashed Zeus's lightning on him. After escaping the palace, Robin and her group dropped Toko off in the red light district. After Orochi hired Kamazo to kill Toko, the girl and Hiyori fled and were later chased to the Ringo region. As they were fleeing from the assassin, they came across a confrontation between Zoro and Gyukimaru at Oihagi Bridge. Zoro then clashed with Kamazo to protect Toko and the woman. After Zoro defeated Kamazo and fell unconscious from the wound he received from the assassin, Toko and Hiyori took him to a house in the Northern Graveyards, where Hiyori treated his injury. Trivia *In her debut, Toko made a joke about putting the O- prefix before her name as is common for females in Wano, saying she was not a boy. is the Japanese word for man or male. *A kamuro was a courtesan-in-training. They were apprenticed to an established courtesan to learn proper etiquette and to become versed in a variety of feminine arts that would serve them later on when they had to entertain customers. They also assisted the courtesan while she was on a job by running errands for her. References Site Navigation ca:Toko es:Toko pl:Toko pt-br:Toko ru:Токо it:Toko Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Flower Capital Characters